<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【FGO萨莫】Bride of the Ashy Moon/灰月的新娘 by ruuya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638371">【FGO萨莫】Bride of the Ashy Moon/灰月的新娘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya'>ruuya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>英灵旅装，友情向。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster &amp; Antonio Salieri | Avenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【FGO萨莫】Bride of the Ashy Moon/灰月的新娘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们傍晚启程，在罗马近郊入住一夜。意大利夏季的黑夜短暂，他们散步回来，在前台买了饮料和冰激凌，轮流淋浴，然后躺到床上，已是晚九点。天空是灰蓝色，在日落方位的地平线上浮着一层淡淡的金纱。<br/>
在所有住客里面，他们是最古怪的一对：看长相明显不是家人，相处的氛围也不像同事、朋友或恋人；基本符合现代剪裁风格，细节处微妙有些奇怪的衣着；两个中等大小的行李箱和一把小提琴，他们带着它们就好像拎着羽毛枕头。</p><p>在考虑目的城市时，他们首先划去了巴黎和维也纳，短暂讨论后，最终选择罗马。阿马德乌斯喜欢意大利，在此后的几百年里，这个热情的国家又将他的歌剧反复上演，米兰和罗马都爱他，他也爱他们。不过归根究底，从哪里启程并不重要，重要的是他们二人在结伴旅行。<br/>
在生前，他们独处的时间并不多，更没有一起旅行过。也从来没有想过，是因为没有必要。他们不需要一条湖心的小船，不需要付出热情来取代真挚的沉默。在迦勒底相遇之时，阿马德乌斯想要知道：对孑然一身的英灵来说，生前的友人是否还能停留在原本的位置，是更近还是更远？不可控制的前缘在灵魂上刻下的痛苦痕迹，究竟能影响他多深？<br/>
复仇者的灵基没有改变太多友人的容貌。他看起来大抵还是记忆里的样子，也许稍微更年长一点，更加老去的样子就想象不出来了。面对着剥去外装后沉静的萨列里，听见他用弦乐器那样文雅的声音谈论音乐和文学时，阿马德乌斯时常会有这样的错觉：他们还活着。<br/>
阿马德乌斯向来不恐惧死亡。死是人生的真正目标，是穷人与富人所能达成的唯一平等。如果死真能一视同仁，带给他永恒的宁静……在想通这一点后他深感嫉妒。真正值得恐惧的东西远比死亡痛苦，而且从不公平。</p><p>他并不是被弄醒的。那头野兽正漂浮在床边，沉默地看着他。身上的视线并无任何重量，所以绝对没有将他从睡眠中打扰。如果一定要解释他为何要在半夜的旅馆醒来——因为他梦见了自己的葬礼，而醒来时恰好面前有一头沉默的野兽。<br/>
如果他真乐意的话，早就杀了我了。<br/>
阿马德乌斯抱紧被子，又闭上眼睛，但他尝试了几次还是没能再次睡过去。因为梦见自己的葬礼还是很新奇的事情，更何况梦中自己就躺在棺材里，被马车拉着走，不算噩梦但确实有点发毛。冬天很冷，说不定还刮风下雨，维也纳糟糕的路况使拉棺的马车颠簸不停。<br/>
梦只不过是从后世的只言片语中提取的意象，作为棺中的死人是没法见证自己的葬礼的。况且从者也不会做梦，很难表述他刚才所见的究竟是什么东西。现在面前的躯壳里就有一位能开口的出席者，但是他思索了一秒钟，决定还是不要问为好。<br/>
萨列里喜欢小心地对待他好像持着一束鲜花，他严厉的嘴唇和温柔的双眼与生前无二。但有时候，他会掐住他的脖子，好似一头羚羊把狮子顶在角上——这时，如果阿马德乌斯试图呼唤他的名字，他会恶劣地笑着说：“你在叫那个男人吗？”<br/>
迦勒底没有那种能检测灵魂的机器，目前也没有任何理论能造出来。这身体里是否真的存在两个人格，达芬奇一向对此保留意见。<br/>
星辰和赞美诗在头顶上盘旋。阿马德乌斯从袭击中感受到的一股朦胧的甜蜜，近似鞭打和性，令他确认这个人仍是萨列里。<br/>
在一片焦墟中找到萨列里的碎片比想象的要麻烦一点。由于安全问题，他们不得不被强制隔离了一段时间。就像带新猫回家，要把家里的原住民与新猫隔开，让它们首先熟悉彼此的气味。<br/>
从阿马德乌斯的一缕头发开始，然后是笔、茶杯、稿纸、衣服，最后将阿马德乌斯本人放到他面前，逐渐将他从狂暴的棘刺中剥离出来。结果并不完美，但已经出乎意料。<br/>
在梦里被掐醒几次后，阿马德乌斯尽量不在他身边睡着。除此以外，一切都还算过得去。过得去是指没法像原来那样好，或者像有些别人那样好。<br/>
即使是阿马德乌斯也拥有窘迫这一种感情。在注视着他平静的红色虹膜时，他有时产生不可遏止的吻他的冲动，这令他的喉咙深处生出一枚沉重的果子，凭空吊着一包剧毒的汁液。他们嘴唇之间的距离遥远，而且像水泥一般坚硬。江河从何处流，仍归还何处。在迦勒底往复徘徊的众多亡灵之中，他不过是最为平常渺小的一个，对命定的相逢和离别最为无可奈何。</p><p>他常常思念那个更熟悉一些的萨列里，不过这个萨列里除了同样不可吻以外，也颇有令人着迷之处，他真想跟他打好关系。这并非不可能，因为萨列里如果不高兴了，大可以像扯一只布娃娃一样把他的身体扯散，掉出来的不是棉花而是肝脏、肠子、肺。既然从来不这样做，说明他跟他们记忆里的同样温柔。<br/>
他叫了一声他的名字，但是没有得到回应。躺着看人显得有点不礼貌，阿马德乌斯小心地挪动身体，坐了起来。他覆着紫色油彩的指甲在晦暗中看不分明，糊成十个紫黑色的小点，像哥特电影里的死尸。这座大部分出自贝尼尼之手的旅游城市夜晚温度宜人，而且意外的宁静。野兽在他的身上投下一棵尖尖的皂荚树的影子，从鞋尖到脸，都隐藏在剑刃之下。无论他想去拥抱什么，那些利刃会立刻将其割伤。<br/>
素以漂亮出名的意大利男人当中，萨列里也属于从内到外都很漂亮光鲜的那部分人。从他灵魂中生长出的愤怒剑刃也毫无疑问是很美的，但不能带给他们疼痛以外的任何东西。阿马德乌斯便觉得可惜，他向来都是很愿意为美丽之物付钱的。<br/>
但此时，已确认是萨列里的男人身上并不存在他披上荆刺时经常具有的那种，血腥的微笑。在这副持久不断制造痛苦的美丽外装下，仍能闻到他今晨用过的须后水气味。</p><p>属于记忆中的萨列里的东西：《欧罗巴的现身》，深红色花束，一叠书，平整的衬衣，戒指，墨水渍⋯⋯<br/>
因为太多，所以他一下子就能想起来不少。须后水的气味令他不断回忆那些生活化的瞬间，并且为它们披上揉弦乐段一般甜蜜的糖衣。有的在维也纳，有的则在迦勒底。有的很好，而有的并不光彩，令他羞愧万分。<br/>
他再次尝试去呼唤他。野兽缓慢地从面具后面吐出一个词语：“沃尔夫冈⋯⋯”<br/>
在叫我呢，亲爱的朋友！阿马德乌斯几乎以为他醒了，但是那身巍然不动的外壳，仍然将他封在里面。鲜红的魔力在外壳表面奔走，闪着泪水般的微光。他屏住呼吸，生怕错过接下来的一个字，并且厌恶起在胸腔里狂跳不已的那颗吵闹的心脏。然后他立刻明白了。<br/>
也许在这次旅行中也不该睡觉的⋯⋯一人睡着，另一人站在旁边，看起来就很像他病重那段时间经常发生的事。<br/>
他从多次放血引起的深眠里醒来的时候，曾经目睹萨列里在自己的病床前祷告。作为一名虔诚的信徒，他恳求上帝不要太早将他的友人带走。那时阿马德乌斯想：他是多么坚信我会去天堂啊！<br/>
在萨列里的心里，命运之人总能在至福的圣地重逢，在那里蒙特威尔第正在为波比娅皇后加冕。他不知道最后的审判在降生以前就已经结束了，因此唐璜不愿意就此退场⋯⋯</p><p>他不愿在梦想中祈祷一切向希望的方向转变，也从不幻想萨列里能从复仇者的桎梏中完全解脱。<br/>
由于与生俱来的好胜，他没有在死亡倒计时的长久绝望中发疯；但同时由于作为人不可避免的浪漫主义，他有时也希望得到为爱而死的权利。<br/>
他意识到自己那时候，确实是不想死的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>